Consumers will frequently use drive-in facilities at fast food vendors to procure fast food items that often come with condiments typically packed in small square or round containers.
While some cup holder systems are available, there are typically no good options for holding condiment containers. Therefore, when consuming the purchased food it can be difficult to avoid spillage in the vehicle.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for holding a condiment container in vehicle.